My Father's Eyes
by beanalu82
Summary: This is a SONG FIC . My very first one ever. The song is by Eric Clapton. (My Father's Eyes) tell me what you think!!


Background 

Harry and Cho have been bound together for life. This has happened two years ago when Cho finally said "I do!" They have lived together for a few years, but they are yet to have their first child. Cho is longing to be like all of her friends and experience the chance of motherhood. She is now twenty-four and Harry is twenty-three. 

My Father's Eyes 

Song written by Eric Clapton 

Harry and Cho opened the door too their new home. A beautiful two-story Victorian home in the middle of a vast secluded area. Cho was filled with happiness. Harry looked lovingly into his lovely bride's eyes and smiled. He could feel that he was home. Six months later Cho found out that she was expecting. They were about to begin a new chapter in their lives together. Seven months later they lost their child when Cho was in a car accident and was nearly killed herself. Harry held their dead son, and looked up to God and wondered why he had not taken him. 

****

Sailing down behind the sun, waiting for my prince to come.   
Praying for the healing rain to restore my soul again.   
Just a toe rag on the run. How did I get here? What have I done?   
When will all my hopes arrive?

How will I know him? When I look in my father's eyes. 

****

Cho fully recovered from her injuries, but suffered from a severely broken heart. Harry could not understand how he would also cope with the loss of their first child that they would never be able to see. They managed to get over the death, but their hearts still silently cried for the little one. Cho became pregnant again and did not fully engulf in the miracle bestowed upon her, but nine months later they began their lives with a new baby girl who filled their aching hearts with a bit of relief. Harry did not know what to do. He stood there looking at the miracle they had made and wished he could share the joyfulness with his father and mother. 

****

Then the light begins to shine and I hear those ancient lullabies.  
And as I watched this seedling grow, feel my heart start to overflow  
When will I learn the words to say? How do I teach him? What do we play?  
If I did, I'd realize  
That's when I need him, that's when I need my father's eyes. 

Harry and Cho began to feel overwhelmed with their new baby. They began to fight, and Harry often would leave in troubled tears wondering what had happened to his wonderful marriage. He needed advice, but there was no where for him to turn. No one that he is able to trust in. No one he could feel enough love from during his time of desperate need. 

****

Were you really so far away?  
**_Were you really so far away?  
Were you really so far away?  
Were you really so far away? _**

Harry sat down on the very bench at the church that would have been occupied by his family members during the wedding, but he had no such pleasure. Harry had never been able to share his happiness with his family. Harry lowered his head and whispered, "I need you." He began to leave when he heard someone speak to him deep inside his very soul. Telling him that he was gonna be alright and that they were their for him. He didn't know if it was the actual words, or just the feeling that warmed his heart. 

****

Then the jagged edge appears through the distant clouds of tears.  
I'm like a bridge that has washed away; my foundations were made of clay.  
As my soul slides down to die. How could I lose him? What did I try?  
If I did, I'd recognize  
He was here with me; I'd looked into my father's eyes. 

Harry returned to Cho and their beautiful daughter. He looked into her face and told her everything was gonna be all right. He hugged her tightly and then whispered in her ear, "I need you." She then looked into his loving eyes and touched his soul with a warm kiss. Harry knew that his father had seen them be wed, and he knew that they were watching over their first baby son. He also knew that they had seen their angelic daughter be born, and had watched her grow up. 

****

As my soul slides down to die. How could I lose him? What did I try?  
If I did, I'd recognize  
He was here with me; I'd looked into my father's eyes. 

****

Harry's daughter is standing at the side of her newly wed husband. As Harry looks on a tear falls down his face. He has given away his only child to the hands of her loving husband. They now can also embark on the journey of life together. As they ride away in the limousine. She looks back and knows that she has turned into a young woman in her father's eyes. 

****


End file.
